


4-Time

by Adaney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: Relationships are about making sacrifices.





	4-Time

**Author's Note:**

> Created: Aug 11, 2018

Strictly speaking, you don't dance. You feel infinitely more comfortable dancing around your opponent in the ring than you do with your hands on someone else's shoulders, but relationships are about making sacrifices and having your toes stepped on.

Of course, the first time you mentioned dancing it was a euphemism for several something elses. If you knew anything about rhetoric you might find your current situation ironic, but you were a science major, and literary devices have fallen so far from your skull as to be nonexistent. What's stuck with you is the disgusting purple prose of sonnets dating back almost further than some of the currently living eldest trolls. You wonder if the writing was just as disgustingly flushed to them as it's considered to be now.

You let Talula lead and it’s strange to be secondary to someone else for a change. She’s nervous as always, even though you’d already explained you know  _ nothing _ about formal dance. She’d helped you learn the steps but she hadn’t moved to do so much as touch you until you’d pushed, and her hands on your waist feel like anchors. Her shoulders are solid beneath your palms and you laugh. Not at her, clearly, but this reminds you so much of being unsure of yourself in the beginning, when you’d barely taken the steps to independence and evolved the ability to say,  _ “I like you.”  _

Being pressed against Talula feels momentous, but you keep your thoughts to yourself and reassure her when she inevitable steps on your toes. You can learn to live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured at this point it's not too late to start posting original works, but I have no idea how to tag them.


End file.
